Burgundy-y
Burgundy-y 'is one of the four hosts of Camp After Hours. Origin Burgundy challenged Cilan at the Striaton Gym a while back, and he managed to defeat her Oshawott with his Pansage. His evaluation of her Oshawott motivated her to seek revenge against him, even to go as far as to study on how to become a Pokémon Connaisseuse so she could outdo him. When she felt she was ready, she returned to Striaton City intending to have a rematch with Cilan. However, Chili and Cress explained to her that Cilan had left to travel, crushing Burgundy's spirit; left with little choice, Burgundy battled Chili and won the Trio Badge. Burgundy debuted in ''A Connoisseur's Revenge!, where she was working in a lavish Poké Mart located somewhere between Pinwheel Forest and the Skyarrow Bridge. She called Ash over, who was waiting in a long line to see a Connaisseuse, to visit her shop instead. He accepted this offer and she immediately pulled him inside her stall and took an interest in Pikachu, a rare Pokémon in Unova. She was then asked to evaluate Sewaddle and decided that, because of his Swarm Ability, it was a poor Pokémon for Ash's team. She then demanded to see the rest of his party, finding something wrong with each of them. Her actions and evaluation towards the Pokémon caused each and every one of them to attack her. Furious, she exclaimed that Ash was not compatible with any of his Pokémon, and demanded that he replace them immediately. Suddenly, Cilan and Iris interrupted the session after losing track of where Ash had gone. Burgundy, recognizing Cilan, screamed and pointed at him; Cilan, recognizing her in return. Burgundy challenged Cilan to a two-on-two Pokémon battle and used her Dewott and her premium-brand Pokémon Sawsbuck. Before the match started, she made Cilan promise that he will accept her evaluation that Ash is incompatible with all of his Pokémon and that he would have to let her replace all of them. Cilan agreed, much to Ash's dislike. Both Dewott and Sawsbuck were easily defeated by Cilan's Dwebble and Pansage respectively. In the end, Burgundy decided to leave the Poké Mart to travel on her own. She vowed that the next time she and Cilan meet that she would defeat him. Then Burgundy ran off. In Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!, Burgundy participated in the Club Battle in Nimbasa Town. She faced off against Ash in her first battle where she revealed her new premium-brand, a Stoutland. Ash vowed to prove to her that he did have a good relationship with all his Pokémon, and sent out his previously unused Palpitoad. He managed to defeat Burgundy, pushing her out of the tournament in her first battle. She stayed for the remainder of the tournament in order to watch Cilan compete, and to intimidate and insult him before his matches. In the final round, she challenged Cilan to a Connoisseur showdown to see who could evaluate Iris and Ash's battle the best with Stephan being a judge. However, she admitted defeat early in the showdown, and she and Cilan watched the remainder of the battle in silence. After the tournament, Burgundy promised to keep working hard and trying her best so she could be better the next time she and Cilan cross paths, so that they could finish their Connoisseur showdown. After some words of encouragement from Cilan, she says goodbye. In The Clubsplosion Begins!, Burgundy registered to compete in the annual Clubsplosion held in Ambiga Town's Battle Club. As like before, she wishes to have her "revenge" on Cilan, and was irritated to see him make it through to the second round. Her first opponent was Iris whom she lost to in Search for the Clubultimate!, thus knocking her out of the Clubsplosion. She once again stayed to watch Cilan compete, and left in Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!. In Clash of the Connoisseurs!, Burgundy wanted to get into Mr. Hatterly's mansion so she could help his daughter Marigold pick out her first Pokémon. Since she was only a C-class Connaisseuse, she was denied access and became infuriated when Cilan was allowed in. It did not stop her, and she managed to sneak in disguised as an S-class Connoisseur named "Fauxgundy" (Japanese: '''タベルネ Taverne). Her disguise did not hold up, however, and she was escorted out of the mansion. Later, she sneaked in again to watch the battle between Cilan and Ricard Nouveau, but was sent "blasting off" when Crustle's Rock Wrecker strayed and hit her. Iin Jostling for the Junior Cup!, Burgundy entered into the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. She battled Trip in the first round and used a Darmanitan. Despite the type advantage her Pokémon had over Trip's Serperior, it was knocked out with one hit and thus eliminated Burgundy from the tournament. She spent the rest of the tournament on the sidelines, talking with Georgia. She eventually became happy when Cilan lost. She made a cameo in A Unova League Evolution! in Ash's flashback about his travels in Unova. Burgundy appeared prominently in the ending Let's Join Hands and also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Appearance Personality Burgundy can act bratty and obnoxious, but she does mean well and loves her Pokémon dearly. Her ultimate goal is to become a great Pokémon Connaisseuse as a result of her loss to Cilan. She also wishes to defeat him in order to obtain her revenge. Though, the reason for her revenge is often blown out of proportion. She is shown not to take criticism very well on several different occasions, particularly criticism from Cilan. Burgundy can also be slightly abrasive when it comes to her job, as seen when she told Ash to replace all of his Pokémon while giving only vague explanations for her decision, many of which were automatically wrong, such as calling Tepig too good-natured for a battle only to be blasted by Ember. Also, she can be too invasive with the Pokémon she evaluates, causing them to attack her. When speaking, she tends to use an array of French words and phrases, some of which are mispronounced. This may be her attempting to appear elegant and graceful. Though she pretends that she does not wish to learn anything from Cilan, Burgundy always pays the most attention to him whenever he evaluates a Pokémon. Burgundy appears to have an odd vitriolic friendship with Georgia, showcased particularly during the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, as the two made snide comments at one another and got on each other's nerves frequently, and yet hung out together the whole time and occasionally got along. Trivia Category:Hosts